disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Miles To Go!
Two Miles To Go! '''is the 7th episode of Season 14. Summary Miles is in a dilemma when he promises to celebrate the Time Of Lumiere in Starland with Cassie and Sage, and also promises to help Connor with his new skateboard tricks at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, tomorrow... at the same time. So in order to go to two places at the same time, Miles borrows -but mostly steals- Romeo's multiplying machine to duplicate himself. But when Miles discovers that his copy is not what he expected, he must stop him by helping the PJ Masks destroy the multiplying machine. But his rotten copy has plans up his sleeve that might help Romeo take down the PJ Masks! Plot The episode begins in Miles' room where Miles is picking cool new Starling clothes from his Starland Outfit Selector in his Star Zap because he was getting ready for the Time Of Lumiere in Starland to celebrate with Cassie and Sage and their Star Darling friends. He finally finds the right outfit and tries it on. Then, Miles looks at himself in the mirror and he and MERC looked at it admiringly, when his iDisney cell phone rings, meaning that he has a call from his friend, Connor. Putting his Starling look away and turning back to his Wishling form, Miles walks to his iDisney, then taps the call button, and Connor's face appear on the screen and Miles asks him what's up. Connor tells his friend that he's learned some cool new skateboarding tricks and asks Miles if he was ready to come to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to do them with him, which is also tomorrow, and after saying that he'll be there and says goodbye to Connor before ending the call, Miles immediately passes out! Pacing back and forth, Miles tries to decide if he can go to Starland or stay on Earth to do skateboarding tricks with Connor as MERC suggests that he cancels one off and then go on the other, but Miles believes that's a bad idea, when suddenly, he had an idea of his own! He asks MERC if he remembers the invention that Romeo invented, called a multiplying machine, a machine that can make copies of anything it zaps, so Miles thinks that if he makes a copy of himself with it, he can go to two places at the same time, but MERC also believes that Miles' plan is a bad one too. However, he finally agrees that he and Miles should at least give it a try. Later that night, Miles and MERC sneak into the PJ Masks' headquarters and soon they find the multiplying machine, high above a shelf. After stretching his neck to grab it off, MERC and Miles flew off back to the Stellosphere and went to sleep. The next morning, Miles and MERC examining the multiplying machine, and MERC asks Miles if this was a good idea. Miles tells MERC to not worry and that his plan will work. He tests the multiplying ray on an aura apple and it creates another. Miles then uses the multiplying machine on himself to create a second Miles. Miles 2 states that he would be happy to skateboard with Connor. As soon as Miles puts his star backpack on his back, takes his shooting star, grabs his Star Zap, and leaves, MERC takes a bite out of the second aura apple only to find it disgusting and rotten, prompting Miles 2 to show his true bad colors. This makes MERC realize that Miles somehow messed up the ray and created a rotten aura apple and an evil twin. MERC tries to go and warn Miles, but Bad Miles grabs him by the neck and then locks him in a holo-cage he created before running off. Miles (in his Starling form) made it just in time to meet Cassie and Sage at the Starland City plaza, and they went to the Time of Lumiere festival to meet their Star Darling friends and have fun together. Meanwhile, Bad Miles heads to the skateboarding park on his blastboard to meet Connor, Amaya, and Greg there, but makes a lot of mischief on the way, like stealing food from stores, tripping people in his path, and taking Mal's paint can and spraying paint on everyone's faces or painting graffiti on the walls. Plus, he also took candy and ice cream cones from little kids and then throwing the cones at everyone's faces. When he finally meets Connor, Greg, and Amaya at the skateboarding park, both Connor and Bad Miles (which Connor is unaware that Miles used Romeo's multiplying machine on himself) started to skateboard. But while Connor wasn't looking, Bad Miles uses his bolt removing gadget to unbolt the wheels on his skateboard and then, the wheels on Connor's skateboard went loose that it caused Connor to lose his balance and fall off his board. Luckily, Connor wasn't hurt but was really angry! Meanwhile, Miles is dancing at the Time Of Lumiere festival with the rest of the Star Darlings when Clover starts playing a song about keeping promises no matter what. As he listens, Miles begins to feel guilty that he is not doing what he promised his friend from Wishworld. After skateboarding, Bad Miles laughed hysterically while Connor walked up to him with a scowl on his face and told him that unbolting the bolts from his skateboard wasn't funny. But Bad Miles brushes off just as Amaya glares at him and tells him that he shouldn't have used his gadget to unbolt Connor's wheels when Bad Miles shuts her up by grabbing her wrist and squeezing it really tight and hurting her, just as Connor tells him to stop and asks him what's wrong with him, but he ignored his question. Bad Miles quickly gets bored with the three PJ Masks and then runs off to head up to Starland. Greg, on the other hand, asks what's with him. Back up in Starland, Miles forgot his guilt and continued laughing and dancing to the music. But just when he thought this day could get even better, he feels even worse when Bad Miles appears. After showing a horrified Miles his true colors, he instantly begins to throw the entire Time Of Lumiere festival into pandemonium. Down on Wishworld/Earth, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were walking home, still wondering why their friend is acting so rude to them when suddenly, they noticed some graffiti painted on all the street walls and shops and people complaining about what happened to their food that was eaten. Confused and curious, the three kids decide to check out what's happening. So holding out their fists, the three kids shout out that the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Back up in Starland, Miles was looking for his evil copy and finds him trying to steal treats from the food stands. Before he could grab a starcake for himself, Miles grabs Bad Miles, throws him into a storage house, and locks him inside. Meanwhile, down on Wishworld, the PJ Masks were at their HQ trying to find the trouble maker on the PJ Picture Player just when they find Romeo! Cat Boy then picks the Cat Car and the PJ Masks were off! Meanwhile, Miles rode his shooting star back down to Wishworld/Earth just when he is near it's atmosphere and he changes back into his Wishling form, but Bad Miles escapes and follows him back to Wishworld/Earth (now in the night) where he makes even more trouble, and where he meets Romeo. Just then, he had an idea! Bad Miles runs to Romeo and tells him that the PJ Masks are planning to use his multiplying machine to duplicate themselves so they can make an army that will stop him from making more evil plans to take over the world. Romeo was furious but was impressed by Bad Miles' wanting to help him get his machine back. Together, they will take down both Miles and the PJ Masks and get the multiplying machine back once and for all! Later, Miles lands on the grounds of Main Street and folds his shooting star into wallet size before putting it in his pocket just when he heard something and saw the Cat Car coming at him! Quickly, he got out of it's way in time, realizing that the PJ Masks must be on some mission to stop a nighttime villain, but realizing that he was distracted much, Miles hopped on his blastboard and rode off to the Stellosphere! Luckily, when Miles was back at the ship, his parents and Loretta were already in bed, asleep. He tiptoed to his room so he wouldn't wake anyone up and when he got there, Miles was shocked when he found MERC locked in a holo-cage created by Bad Miles! He unlocks the cage and frees MERC, then tries to find the multiplying machine but surprisingly, it was gone! Just then, a shadowy figure behind Miles and MERC shrouded them with darkness and as they turned to see who is was, it was none other than Bad Miles, who was asking them if they were looking for something (like the multiplying machine)! Miles scolds at Bad Miles and demands him what he has done to the multiplying machine, but Bad Miles only answered his question with a yawn. Angered, Miles quietly snaps at his copy and once again demands him where he hid the multiplying machine which annoyed Bad Miles into admitting that he took the machine and gave it to Romeo so he can use it to multiple things again. Miles and MERC quickly went out of the room to warn their friends before Bad Miles could stop them with his holo-cage again. After they left to warn the PJ Masks, Bad Miles shouts to them that just for getting away from him, he'll help Romeo stop the PJ Masks and him and MERC once and for all! When they left the Stellosphere, Miles and MERC look down from above just to find the PJ Masks and Romeo, so quietly, they land and hid behind a tree to see and hear what was going on. Just then, Bad Miles walked by his side and smirked at the PJ Masks, saying that he's gonna Romeo take over the world. All three of them gasped and think that Miles betrayed them into being Romeo's new best friend and helping him, not knowing that the real Miles is hiding behind them, spying on them. Finally, Bad Miles creates a holo-cage and Romeo pulls out the multiplying machine to blast a multiplying ray at the cages to make three more for the PJ Masks, but they use their powers to dodge them or keep them from trapping them inside. Stomping his foot in frustration, Romeo readies the multiplying machine again but Bad Miles stops him and just leave the PJ Masks, so they run off to make more multiplying mischief. The PJ Masks then follow the two villains while behind them, the real Miles and MERC followed them quietly. Later, at the park, Romeo and Bad Miles were laughing and multiplying more things, even animals like the cat that was sleeping on the wall and a pigeon eating stale bread crumbs. They were about to make more copies of other things when the PJ Masks arrived to stop them. Trivia * This episode has scenes that are based on Sofia the Second from Sofia the First. * Bad Miles' personality is just like Sofia the Worst's personality. * This episode features the song Rotten To The Core in Bad Miles' montage. Transcript '''Miles: (narrating) Two Miles To Go! (In the Stellosphere, Miles was trying to choose which new Starland outfit he should wear in Starland) Miles: 'So what do you think, MERC? (swipes the holo-screen of the Starland Outfit Selector on his Star Zap) Should my new Starland look be more adventure-y, sporty, or just casual, with the star glasses? Hmm.. (taps his finger on his cheek) Uh! It's so hard to choose which outfit to wear tomorrow! They're all so cool! '''MERC: '(chirps a suggestion that Miles should just mix and match) 'Miles: '''Good idea, buddy! (mixes and matches his Starland clothes) Okay, now to try it on! (presses the button on his Star Zap and his space clothes transform into his new Starling clothes. Then, he goes to the mirror and he and MERC looks at it admiringly) Awesome! '''MERC: '(chirps out a wolf whistle-like chirp) 'Miles: '(turns to MERC) I know! Thanks for helping me pick out a new look for this year's Time Of Lumiere, MERC. I can't wait to get up to Starland and celebrate with the Star Darlings! Just think, there's gonna lots of food, music, dancing, and even better! At midnight, there's gonna be lots of fireworks! It's gonna be so super stellar! (Just then, the 'Way Out' ringtone from Miles' iDisney cellphone rings) 'Miles: '''Oh! (presses the button on his Star Zap and removes his Starling clothes and turns his blue hair back to black. Then walks to his iDisney and picks it up to see that Connor is calling) It's Connor. (taps the call button and Connor's face appears on the screen) '''Connor: '(waves to Miles) Hi Miles. 'Miles: '''Hey Connor. What's up? '''Connor: '''Nothing much. Anyway, Is your blastboard ready yet? '''Miles: '(confused) Huh? Ready for what? 'Connor: '''Have you forgot? We're going skateboarding at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, tomorrow. Plus, you promised me that you'll help me practice my new skateboarding tricks there. '''Miles: '''Oh, yeah that. (flips out) Wait, what?! To-tomorrow?! (gritted his teeth nervously) '''Connor: '''Huh? (raises an eyebrow in confusion) What's wrong, Miles? Aren't you excited? '''Miles: '(stammering) Uh... It's-it's nothing! Anyway, yeah, I'm excited. Um, see you there tomorrow! (taps the End Call button on the screen and plops onto his bed, sighing exhaustedly) Ah, space burn! (After ending the call, Miles paced back and forth, thinking about whether to go to Starland to go to the TIme Of Lumiere festival, or stay on Wishworld to skateboard with Connor) 'Miles: '(pacing) Oh, MERC. What am I gonna do? I know I promised Connor that I'd skateboard with him, but the Time Of Lumiere festival is tomorrow, too! I've waited all month to go to that festival! How can I decide? I can't decide, I just can't! 'MERC: '(tells Miles to not worry and just cancel one and go with the other) 'Miles: '(sighs) Thanks, MERC. But you've got a lot to learn about friends. I'm in big trouble. It's too bad I can't go to two places at the same time. (frowns but then brightens up when he has an idea) Unless... (gasps) That's it! (turns to MERC) MERC! Do you remember Romeo's invention that the PJ Masks told me about? (MERC just shook his head) 'Miles: '''It's called a multiplying machine. They told me that it can make copies of things it zaps. Remember? The PJ Masks told me that Romeo made Robot into a lot of robots to make an army of them the last time he used it. Plus, it also made Catboys copies, too, when the multiplying ray accidentally made another Catboy and Catboy made two more copies of him. '''MERC: '(chirps out a "So? What are you saying, Miles?" chirp) 'Miles: '''What I mean is MERC, is that if I use the multiplying machine's ray on myself to make a copy of (places his hand on his chest) myself, then I can go to the Time Of Lumiere festival while my copy goes skateboarding with Connor! Then Connor's happy, the Star Darlings are happy, I'm happy, everyone's happy! Piece of moon cake! '''MERC: '(chirps an unsure chirp, but gives in anyway) (Later that night, Miles and MERC snuck into the PJ Masks headquarters to find the multiplying machine. As they searched through the HQ from top to bottom, they finally found it high above a shelf) 'Miles: '(grunts as he tries to reach for the multiplying machine) Ah, craters! Now what? (MERC taps Miles by the shoulder, suggesting that he'll help him get the machine as he stretched his neck and grabs it with his beak. Then lowers his neck and gives the multiplying machine to Miles) 'Miles: '(looks down at the multiplying machine and smiles approvingly at MERC) Ah, thanks buddy. Now let's get back to the Stellosphere before Mom, Dad, and Loretta find out that we're gone. We'll use the multiplying machine tomorrow morning. (Miles hops onto MERC back and they fly back to the Stellosphere where they made it to Miles bedroom and the two of them went to sleep. The next morning, Miles and MERC were up early, examining the multiplying machine and Miles inserts the glowing cube that turns on the multiplying machine.) '''Miles: (puts the glowing cube onto the multiplying machine and it turns on) There! Now maybe I can be two places at once! MERC: '(chirps out a "Miles, are you sure this will work? Maybe using the multiplying machine isn't a good idea." chirp) '''Miles: '''Don't worry, buddy. It'll be fine. If I make a copy of myself, I can go to Starland to celebrate the Time of Lumiere with the Star Darlings while my copy stays on Earth to skateboard with Connor. I mean, uh, Wishworld, I mean... (laughs to himself) Oh, never mind. You know what I mean, MERC. '''MERC: '(rolls his eyes and chirps disapprovingly) 'Miles: '(stops laughing and clears his throat) Yeah, sorry. Anyway, let's just get on with it, shall we? (turns the multiplying machine and points it at himself. But was stopped by MERC before he could press the button on top of the handle) 'MERC: '(chirps out a "Wait Miles! Using a multiplying machine sounds a bit tricky, especially for someone who isn't an evil genius like Romeo. Shouldn't we test it out first?" chirp) 'Miles: '(lowers the multiplying machine and sighs) You're right, buddy. We should test it out first. But what should we test it on? Hmm... (an idea pops out of his head and he gasps) I know! (runs to the kitchen and grabs an aura apple) Let's test the ray out on this aura apple! 'MERC: '(chirps out a "Good idea, Miles. Give it a try." chirp) 'Miles: '(places the aura apple on his desk) Here's goes. (takes a deep breath and presses the button that fires the multiplying ray) (The ray fires from the multiplying machine and it hits the aura apple) 'Miles: '''Whoa! (falls on his back when the multiplying machine pushes him down as it shot the ray at the aura apple) (Suddenly, there were two aura apples on Miles' desk now. Both Miles and MERC eyed the second aura apple in amazement) '''MERC: '(chirps in awe) 'Miles: '(jumps up with joy) Blast-tastic! It works! (calms down as he lands on his feet) Okay. Now it's my turn. (turns the multiplying machine and points it at himself to prepare to make a copy of himself) Let's just hope it works. Cross your fingers, MERC. (MERC looks at his robot wings but finds no fingers as he watches Miles prepare to shoot the ray at himself) '''Miles: (presses the button and the multiplying ray hits him) Gaah! (MERC shields his eyes from the ray's light) Miles: '(opens his eyes) Well... did it work? '''A voice that sounds like Miles' voice: '''Well... did it work? '''Miles: '(gasps as he saw his copy) 'MERC: '(wide eyed and chirps out a "Whoa" chirp) 'Both Miles and Miles 2: '''Blast-tastic! '''MERC: '(chirps out a "Wow! he looks just like you, Miles" chirp) 'Miles: '(raises his hand at his copy with a greeting) Hi, I'm Miles. 'Miles 2: '(does the same to Miles) Hi, I'm Miles. 'Miles: '''So, do you just repeat everything I say? '''Miles 2: '''So, do you just repeat everything I say? (Miles frowns and is completely creeped out by his copy who is copying everything Miles is saying and doing. But then Miles 2 laughs) '''Miles 2: '''Ha! Just kidding! I can say whatever I want, just like you. (smiles) '''Miles: '(sighs in relief) Okay, good. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here. 'Miles 2: '(singsong) I suppose you're about to tell me! 'Miles: '(laughs) I need you to go to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to skateboard with my friend, Connor, while I go up to Starland to celebrate the Time Of Lumiere at a festival with the Star Darlings. Think you can do that for me? 'Miles 2: '''Sure can! (smiles sweetly and bats his eyelids) '''Miles: '''Great! Oh, and don't forget (takes a peach out of his pocket). Give this peach to Connor at lunchtime after you guys are done skateboarding. It's his favorite snack. '''Miles 2: '(takes the peach from Miles' hand) Will do! (grins a Cheshire Cat-like grin) 'Miles: '''Thanks. Tell me all about it when I come back from Starland. (looks down at his iDisney phone and looks at the time) Oh! I'm gonna be late! (grabs his Star Zap, his shooting star, his star belt, and his star backpack) I better hurry! The Star Darlings aren't gonna wait that long. See ya guys, I'll be back after the fireworks! Bye! (waves at MERC and Miles 2 as he left his bedroom) '''MERC: '(chirps out a "Have fun in Starland, Miles" chirp and takes a bite out of the second aura apple, only he finds it rotten and disgusting. He spits the piece out and squeaks a "Bleh! This is rotten!" chirp) 'Miles 2: '(to MERC with a wicked smile and talks in a mischievous tone) Uh-huh! Just like me! (throws the peach onto the ground, purposely) Oops! Looks like I won't be needing that! (The peach hits the floor with a splat) 'MERC: '(chirps an "Uh oh. Miles must have messed up the ray! He made a bad aura apple!" chirp) 'Bad Miles: '(grabs MERC by the neck and grins at him evilly) And a bad Miles. (laughs mischievously as he makes a holo-cage for MERC) 'MERC: '(chirps out to Miles to warn him, but Bad Miles throws MERC in his holo-cage and locks him up) '''Bad Miles: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't have telling the real Miles and ruining all my fun! MERC: '(chirps out a "Hey! Let me out of here" chirp and glares at Bad Miles) '''Bad Miles: '(wiggles his fingers at MERC) No thanks! Buh-bye! (grins again, and laughs as he is leaving Miles' bedroom) 'MERC: '(chirps in frustration when he saw the real aura apple and stretches his neck to reach the aura apple. But just as he was about to get it with his beak, Bad Miles comes back and swipes the aura apple from Miles' desk) 'Bad Miles: '''I'll take that! (takes a bite out of the aura apple, then chews the piece of it and swallows it) '''MERC: '(chirps out a "You really are rotten" chirp) 'Bad Miles: '(holds up the aura apple up high and singsongs) ...To the core! (hums a tune and turns to MERC again with another smirk and waves his hand at him) Bye-yah! (leaves the room and MERC in his holo-cage) (In the hallway, Loretta was busy studying some histories of space in her Bracelex, just when Bad Miles had a mischievous prank to play on her) 'Bad Miles: '''Oh! Opportunity! (looks at the aura apple core with a mischievous smile and an evil gleam in his eyes) Hey Loretta! Think fast! (throws the core onto the floor and it rolls under Loretta's foot) '''Loretta: '''Huh? Wha-? (looks down and slips onto the aura apple core) Whoa! (falls and lands on her back as her Bracelex is turn off. Then, gets up with her hand on her back) Ow! '''Bad Miles: '(laughs hysterically at the prank) 'Loretta: '(glares at Bad Miles and scolds at him) Miles! That wasn't funny! '''Bad Miles: '(stops laughing) It was a little bit funny! '''Loretta: '''No it wasn't! '''Bad Miles: '''Yes it was! (Just then, Leo Callisto and Phobe Callisto came in before Loretta and Bad Miles could continue their argument) '''Leo: '(separates the two kids by pushing them aside) Whoa! Whoa! Easy, kiddos! What's going on? 'Loretta: '(points at Bad Miles, who was smiling sweetly and had his hands behind his back) Miles threw an aura apple core at me! 'Bad Miles: '(talks in a sweet tone) Because it was hilarious! 'Loretta: '(scowls at Bad Miles) I told you it wasn't! 'Bad Miles: '(frowns and scowls back) Yes it was! 'Leo: '''Whoa! Stop! Both of you! What did we say about arguing with each other? '''Both Loretta and Bad Miles: '(sighs heavily and cross their arms) 'Loretta: '''Nothing gets done when we argue. We all takes turns, so everyone gets a chance to have their way. '''Bad Miles: '''Yeah. (points a thumb at Loretta) What'd she say? '''Loretta: '(glares at Bad Miles and is about to scold at him when both Phobe and Leo stop her just in time) 'Phobe: '''Whoa! Okay, that's enough. (turns to bad Miles) Miles, why don't you go to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to meet Connor, Greg, and Amaya there? I'm sure they're waiting for you. '''Bad Miles: '(secretly smiles evilly and talks in a sly tone) Sure, Mom. I'd be happy to! I could use some sunlight and fresh air anyway. (takes out his blastboard and hops onto it) I'm off! Buh-bye! (blasts off out of the Stellosphere) 'Leo: '(to Phobe and Loretta) Huh. What's got into him? (Up in Starland, Miles, now in his new Starling clothes, arrives and meets Cassie and Sage at the Starland City plaza.) 'Miles: '''Hey guys! (runs to them) '''Sage: '''Hi Miles! You made it just in time! '''Cassie: '''Wow! I love your new clothes, and your new star glasses! They go nicely with your blue hair. '''Miles: '(blushes and his Starling glow brightens) Thanks Cassie. (stops blushing) Now, what'd you say we go to that festival and start dancing? 'Sage: '''Sounds great! Let's go! '''Cassie: '(grabs Miles by the hand, causing him to blush even more and his sparkle to shine even brighter) Come on, Miles! (The three friends arrive at the dancefloor, where Clover was playing some new beats on her turntables) 'Miles: '''Whoa! Super stellar! I love this song! (glows brighter and feels like dancing) '''Sage: '''Hey look! (points her finger) There's Leona, Libby, Scarlet, and Vega! '''Cassie: '''Oh! And Tessa too! And there's Adora, Gemma, and Piper! And Astra's here too! '''Sage: '''Wow! Even Clover's here, and her beats are super starry! '''Miles: '(to Sage and Cassie) Come on! Let's go meet them, there! (Sage, Cassie, and Miles run into the dancefloor to meet their Star Darling friends, who stopped dancing and said their hellos) 'Leona: '''OMS! Hey guys! Glad to see that you made it! You too, Miles! Ooh, and I really love your stellar style! '''Miles: '''Thanks, Leona! (turns to Cassie) Ready to dance? '''Cassie: '''You bet! (holds his hands and they began to spin around and dance) Come on! '''Miles: '(lets go of Cassie and spins, then begins dancing again) I've really been looking forward to this! I'm so glad I didn't miss this! (Meanwhile, back down on Wishworld, on his way to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, Bad Miles pulls out his own iDisney phone, puts some earbuds in his ears, and plays "Rotten To The Core") 'Bad Miles: '(spots a man walking to work) Oh yeah. It's showtime! (Bad Miles pushed the man into a nearby mud puddle and he got him covered in mud. Not long after that, Bad Miles began making trouble and mischief around town. Plus, he stole food and als stole Mal's paint can and started painting graffiti on the walls or sprayed paint onto people's faces. Everyone shouted and yelled at Bad Miles as he made his way to the skateboarding park.) (Later, Bad Miles finally makes it to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park where Connor, Amaya, and Greg are on top of a skateboarding ramp) 'Connor: '(looks down and sees Bad Miles) Hi Miles! Glad to see you could make it! 'Bad Miles: '(climbs up to the top of the ramp) Thanks! Now what'd you say we start skateboarding, shall we? Those new skateboard tricks of yours aren't gonna wait that long! (smirks) 'Connor: '''Yeah! Let's do it! (he and Bad Miles ready their skateboard and blastboard) (But while Connor wasn't looking, Bad Miles takes out a bolt removing gadget from his pocket and he presses a button that unbolts the wheels off of Connor's skateboard. When the boys were ready to skateboard, Bad Miles blasts onto his blastboard and Connor skates down the ramp with his skateboard which is feeling a bit wobbly) '''Connor: '''Whoa! Ah! (falls off his skateboard) Ow! (rubs his behind) '''Greg and Amaya: '''Connor! (Meanwhile, up in Starland, Miles and the Star Darlings danced to Clover's new song called "Promises, Promises") '''Bad Miles: '(hops his blastboard up on top of the ramp and laughs at Connor) 'Connor: '(climbs up the top of the ramp and glares at Bad Miles) Miles! Why'd you that? That wasn't funny, ya know! 'Bad Miles: '''Because it was fun! (grins mischievously) '''Connor: '''No it wasn't Miles! I could've sprain my leg, or even bruised my arm! '''Bad Miles: '(groans in annoyance) 'Amaya: '(glares at Bad Miles and stomps towards him) Miles! Are you even listening to Connor? He could've been hurt out there! You know you never should've unbolted his skateboard wheels! 'Bad Miles: '(becomes irritated, turns to Amaya, and grabs her by the wrist) Oh, stop it Amaya. You're not my Mom ya' know! 'Amaya: '''Ow! (tries to pulls free from Bad Miles' grip) Hey! Let go! You're hurting me! '''Connor: '''Miles! (plants his hands on his hip) Stop that! What's gotten into you? You're acting so rude! '''Bad Miles: '''Eh... (huffs and let's go of Amaya's wrist) Forget it! I don't have time for this! I've got other plans! See you losers later! (climbs down the skateboarding ramp and leaves the skateboarding park) '''Greg: '''Boy. What's his problem? (Back up in Starland, Miles was having the best time in the Time Of Lumiere festival dancing and laughing. But just when he thought things were getting better...) '''Miles: '(laughs and spins, but then gasps when he saw Bad Miles in front of him) 'Bad Miles: '''Hiya. (waves his hand and grins mischievously) '''Miles: ' (takes off his star glasses) Space burn! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on Earth! I mean-er uh... (glances around with a worried expression) Wishworld! 'Bad Miles: '''Eh! It got totally boring down there. So I decide to come up here and find something fun to do. (smiles evilly and talks in his sly tone) And it looks like I already have. '''Miles: '(grits his teeth together) But you're not suppose to be here! Plus, if you're up here, then who's down there with Connor?! 'Bad Miles: '''That's your problem, Muttonhead. '''Miles: '(glares at Bad Miles) It's Miles! And, you're not being very nice, ya know! 'Bad Miles: '''Well, duh! That's because I'm not very nice! I'm a bad Miles! '''Miles '(shocked) What?! 'Bad Miles: '''That's right. You heard me. I'm a bad Miles! But mostly a "rotten to the core" Miles! '''Miles: '(gasps) Oh no! '''Bad Miles: '''Oh yeah! (grins and places his hand on Miles' shoulder) Just call me, Miles the Rotten! (pushes Miles onto the ground and runs off) '''Miles: Ah! (falls on his back, then gets up) Hey! (Bad Miles disappears into the crowd of dancing Starlings) Miles: (gets up to his feet and follows Bad Miles) Grr! Come back here!!! Bad Miles: (calls to Miles) Catch me if you can! Oh wait, you can't! (laughs rudely) Miles: (gasps) Wait! Stop! Nobody's suppose to know there's a Wishling on Starland! (tries to run faster to catch Bad Miles) Bad Miles: That's too bad, lunar loser! (laughs rudely again, then stars pushing Starlings out of his way) Girl Starling: (crashes onto the ground) Ow! Hey! Boy Starling: Hey! Watch it! Girl Starling: Oh my stars! What's a Wishling doing on Starland?! (Bad Miles pushes Vivica into a fountain) Vivica: '''Aah! (shakes her fist at Bad Miles) Hey! Lousy Wishling! Watch where you're going! '''Bad Miles: Sorry! Not! (laughs again as he continues pushing Starlings aside) (As Bad Miles continues pushing Starlings out of his way, the real Miles continues chasing him while jumping over Starlings or just stopping to help them up and apologize to them) Miles: (starts jumping over Starlings or helps them up) Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through! Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through! (keeps chasing Bad Miles) (Farther away from Miles, Bad Miles spots Cassie and decides to do something mean to her) Bad Miles: (pulls down Cassie's star glasses onto her eyes and pushes her down) Cassie: Oh! Ow! (lands on her behind. Then takes off her star glasses and gives Bad Miles a slight glare) Miles! Why did you do that? Bad Miles: (chuckles) Because it was fun! (runs away) Cassie: (huffs just as she saw the real Miles still in his Starling form) (Miles stops to see Cassie on the floor) Miles: 'Cassie! (helps her up) Are you okay? '''Cassie: '''Miles, what's gotten into you? And, (confused) didn't I see you in your Wishling form? '''Miles: '(nervously) Uhhh... (secretly looks over Cassie and sees Bad Miles getting away. Then turns back to Cassie and lets go of her hands) Can't talk right now! Gotta run! Bye! (runs off to catch Bad Miles) 'Cassie: '(a little suspicious) That Wishling boy is definitely up to something. (Meanwhile, on Wishworld/Earth, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking home from the skateboarding park) 'Amaya: '''Hmm, something's definitely up with Miles today. '''Connor: '''Yeah. Knowing him, he can be a bit naughty sometimes, but he's never been so nasty. He's always so sweet and, well... sweet. '''Greg: '''Well, (to Amaya and Connor) he was sweet, but now, he's... uh... (scratches his head) how do Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos say it again? Rotten to the core? Yeah! That's it! '''Amaya: '(gasps in shock) Guys! Do you think one of the Disney villains might have cast some kind of evil mean spell on Miles last night while he was sleeping? 'Connor: '''I don't think so, Amaya. Casting a mean spell is very difficult for anyone who knows magic, even for a villain. '''Amaya: '''Yeah. I guess you're right. But whatever's happened to Miles, let's just hope he'll be back to his old self tomorrow. (Just then...) '''Greg: '''Uh guys. Miles isn't the only one we should worry about. '''Connor: '(raises an eyebrow) What are you talking about, Greg? 'Greg: '(points out his finger) Look! (Right where Greg was pointing, everyone was complaining about their food getting eaten and there was graffiti painted on the walls) 'Greg: '''Who could have done this? '''Connor: '''It must be one of those nighttime villains. But who could it be? '''Amaya: '''There's only one way to find out! PJ Masks, we're on our way... (holds out her fist and the boys join in the pact) '''All three: '''Into the night to save the day! (As daytime ends, nighttime comes rolling in and the full moon rises) '''Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day! (Amaya presses her owl bracelet and begins to transform) '''Narrator: '''Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Greg presses his gecko bracelet and begins to transform) '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (Connor presses his cat bracelet and begins to transform) '''Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Cat Girl: '''Cat Boy! (All three PJ Masks head to the HQ) '''All PJ Masks and the narrator: '''The PJ Masks! (Meanwhile, back up in Starland, Miles was busy looking for Bad Miles) '''Miles: '(scans the area for Bad Miles) Oh, where are you? Where are you? (Just then, Miles hears a loud burping sound and turns to see a star apple core thrown onto the ground as it disappears) '''Miles: '''There you are! (walks to his copy) '''Bad Miles: Aah! (licks his lips and rubs his belly. Then sniffs and licks his lips again as he spots some starcakes and reaches his hand out for one.) (But then, he gets pulled away by Miles who drags him away from the food stands) Bad Miles: 'Whoa! Hey! What do you think you're doing, Muttonhead?! '''Miles: '(turns to Bad Miles with an angry stare) Keeping you out of trouble! I've gotta get back down to Wishworld before Connor finds out that nobody's skateboarding with him. And meanwhile, (he and Bad Miles arrive at a storage house) ''you ''have to stay right up here until I get back and figure out what to do with you! '''Bad Miles: What? No way! (takes his arm away from Miles' grip) I don't wanna do that at all, Muttonhead! Miles: Well, that's too bad! Cause' that's why (opens up the storage house's door with wish manipulating powers) I'm putting you in here. Now in ya' go! (grabs Bad Miles by the arm again, then pushes him inside the storage house) Bad Miles: What?! Whoa! (gets pushed inside by Miles, who then locks up the door. Then inside, he starts banging the door angrily) Hey! No fair! Get me outta' here! 'Miles: '(outside the storage house) Not until I fix everything! (places his hand on his forehead and shakes his head as he feels guilty) Ah craters! What have I done?! (walks away from the storage house) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo